


Understanding

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Visions, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: Through the Force Rey accidentally witnesses an intimate moment between her two greatest enemies, Kylo Ren and General Hux. Despite her hatred towards the two men for what they've done to the Resistance, Rey is forced to learn and understand that everyone is fighting for something.*Spoilers for TLJ*





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this story because basically every time when Rey and Ren had their "Force meet ups" in the movie, and especially when Ren was shirtless, all I could think was "wow that would be awkward if Ren and Hux were going at it and Rey showed up" lol. Also, this is actually my first time writing Rey, which was a bit of a fun challenge.

Rey lay on her back staring up at the stone ceiling of the hut she had claimed for her own. Luke was already in his own hut, likely asleep at the late hour. Rey should be asleep too, resting her body and mind to continue the training Luke was giving her the following day. Yet Rey felt wide awake, distracted and overly attuned to the Force flowing through her. It was relieving to finally be learning about the energy she had always felt but never understood, but what it was opening her up to was also scary. Specifically: the unplanned moments when she and Kylo Ren were linked through the Force.

 

The first time it had happened had truly terrified Rey. She didn't know what she would do if she accidentally gave away the location of Luke and his island, yet it was such a challenge to shield herself from Ren's probing. However, Rey had been surprised when Ren's focus turned from trying to gain details about Luke to instead learn more about her. Despite the massive physical and experiential differences dividing them, it felt to Rey like they were side by side in these linked moments and truly _knowing_ one another.

 

As the links continued to occur, Rey felt equally curious and unsettled by how they affected her. Though she hated herself for admitting it, she felt somewhat of a kinship with Ren. She had been shocked and moved when she realized that Ren's feelings of abandonment – despite his parents and uncle being alive to raise him – were as resolute and consuming as her own. When she experienced through Ren's memory his fear that Luke was going to kill him, and his years of growing up feeling that he was feared by his own family, Rey could almost understand. And it broke her heart.

 

She felt the acute pain in Ren's heart about killing his father and being estranged from his family, wanting to be accepted yet scorned at every turn. She also felt the conflict roiling within Ren: a desire to belong warring with a desire for power so he wouldn't need to trust his heart with anyone else. Rey wanted to learn more about Ren, hope flaring within her at the thought that her enemy could return back to the Light.

 

Thinking this, Rey tried to remember what it felt like the last few times her Force links with Ren had occurred and attempted to mimic it. She closed her eyes, cleared her mind and cast it outward into the stars, seeking Ren's unique energies. Time meant nothing to her as she searched; the planets, stars and vacuum of space all passing in blurs against her mind's eye. A headache pressed at her forehead, threatening to destroy her focus, but at last she picked up on Ren and clung to the familiarity of him to draw herself in.

 

Unfortunately with still being so new to the Force and everything it allowed her to do, Rey didn't realize until too late that the surges in Ren's energy were a sign that she should've withdrawn until later. Instead, her awareness rooted in a dimly lit bedroom and the first thing she heard was a drawn-out moan. Instantly Rey's face flushed. She was inexperienced herself but she knew about sex; there was no way to grow up on a rough planet like Jakku and not know. This had not been her intention at all but now that she had linked herself up with Ren, she found herself unable to break the connection. It was with a shamed sense of intrigue that Rey took in the details of the scene before her.

 

In the middle of the bed Ren was above another person, held aloft on his forearms. His hips were snapping forward in a rough, claiming rhythm, though thankfully Rey was spared from the visual details by the sheets barely clinging around Ren's hips. However, Ren's movements left little to the imagination, as did the pleasured noises filling the room. A moment later Ren's partner threw his head back against the pillows and arched into the demanding thrusts, face painted with ecstasy as he cried out Ren's first name.

 

Shock rocked through Rey like lightning striking the sand near her home on Jakku. It was impossible not to recognize General Hux with his pale skin and flaming hair, which was mussed and askew. Rey and everyone else she knew thought Hux incapable of thinking about anything besides power, ambition and strategy. Yet here he was, nails scoring Ren's muscular back and warning Ren with broken words that he was close to finishing.

 

Rey couldn't look away; she found herself unable. Even when Ren ducked his head to start sucking at Hux's neck, his hips still rocking forward quickly, she could only lean in closer. "Not so high," she heard Hux tell Ren. She also heard Ren's growl in reply before he instead sealed his mouth further down Hux's neck where it met his shoulder, bruising the skin there with the suction of his mouth and teeth. "Yes, there," Hux confirmed with a groan, his nails cutting into Ren's skin. "Kylo, _stars_ , please—"

 

And that was it. Rey witnessed the General of the First Order climax with Ren inside him and marking him. She watched the way his back bowed and his eyes clenched closed, breath escaping his lungs in rushed gasps. And Rey saw the way he melted into the mattress when he was spent, his body pliant but holding Ren close as he too came with a moan, stilled and then collapsed. Ren's orgasm ripped through the Force linking them and Rey felt her body clench light years away in a hut, but she ignored it.

 

Instead she watched with wide eyes as Hux pulled Ren into a deep, slow kiss. Her two enemies kissed with a warm familiarity that made Rey ache with jealousy, and they continued until it seemed exhaustion won out. Ren rolled onto his back and Hux shifted onto his side, head on Ren's broad chest as their arms wound around one another.

 

"Ren," Hux sighed against Ren's skin. Ren's hand ghosted over Hux's back, making him shiver and press in closer. "Be more careful when dealing with Snoke and that scavenger girl, would you?"

 

"I'm always careful," Ren lied with an amused smile.

 

Hux huffed in aggravation and lifted his head. "No, you're reckless and impulsive at all times. It's very exhausting."

 

Ren chuckled and held Hux closer. They had never said ' _I love you_ ' but Ren felt Hux's love for him and so too did Rey through the link. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't get myself killed." The echoing swell of Ren's love for Hux overwhelmed Rey, tears filling her eyes as she watched Ren and Hux kiss before settling back against the mattress. This was what she craved. She was painfully envious but also surprisingly happy for Ren. Through their last links she had seen how astray and alone Ben had felt when he had slowly become Kylo Ren. Now Rey understood that Hux had become his home, and that while Ren still struggled and lashed out at his family over a past he couldn't forget, Ren would never do anything to risk Hux's safety.

 

 _Did you enjoy the show?_ Rey startled badly when Ren opened his eyes and stared at where her mental incarnation stood in the room, his voice in her head even though his lips didn't move. Rey rushed to wipe the tears from her eyes, not wanting Ren to see any weakness within her. _Too late_ , Ren thought. _You have seen my weakness as I have seen your own_.

 

 _I didn't mean to see this_ , Rey admitted with a grimace, guilt and apology behind the words. _Why didn't you stop when you noticed me?_

 

Ren offered a mental shrug. _There is rarely time for this during war, and never a certainty that another chance will arrive. I don't squander these moments._

 

She cast her eyes over to Hux, who she saw was now asleep. He looked so much more innocent. _I understand the desire for love_ , she thought to Ren. _But I don't understand how you could love him. I see the conflict within you but you ignore the terrible things he's done. He's a monster!_

 

 _I ignore nothing_ , Ren retorted, and through their link Rey could see the truth behind that. Ren didn't delude himself about what he and Hux did. _He's my monster_ , Ren declared alongside a surge of warmth, defiance and protectiveness, _as I am his._

 

Rey didn't know Hux's past but she could tell these were two broken men who had found solace in one another.  They knew the other's strengths and weaknesses, goals and fears, triumphs and shames, and loved the other more deeply for all of it. Rey understood then that Ren fought for much more than revenge on his family for betraying him when he needed them the most. He fought for a future he could share with Hux. Rey recognized that Ren was still deliberating on the best path to follow, but that no matter what he chose, his and Hux's health and happiness would always be his final goal.

 

 _Where does that leave us now?_ Rey wondered.

 

 _It's time for you to start deciding that for yourself_ , Ren told her. _Not me, or my uncle, or the Resistance. Choose what you will fight for. I hope if we are drawn into battle it will be side by side, but I will face you if necessary._ The words weren't laced with a threat; they were merely a statement. _Now I'd appreciate some privacy_.

 

Ren broke the link and, being far less experienced with the Force, Rey was unable to stop Ren from doing so or reconnect them. Her eyes opened slowly, again regarding the ceiling of her tiny hut. She knew she had a lot to think about, forced now to realize that even her greatest enemies were human. They did what they did not to be evil but because they thought they were right, to advance their goals and to protect what they cherished. No matter what happened going forward, Rey knew she would never forget the warmth of Ren and Hux's kiss and embrace or what it had taught her.

 

Now, as Ren had said, Rey just needed to decide what _she_ would fight for.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
